Alors comme ça pour toi on est juste ami
by Alexyae
Summary: Un jour Toshiro se réveille et doit assister (malgré lui) a la journée d'accueil des nouvelles recrues et il se trouvent que parmi l'une d'entre elle est en réalité la soeur du shinigami suppléants: Karin. D'après vous, comment va réagir Toshiro ? face à elle, et face a ce sentiment qui s'installe malgré tout ses efforts,... entre eux. ( PS: Yaoi RenjixByakuya et ShunshuixUkitake )
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ils étaient différents, et appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Ils étaient séparé par la vie et par la mort. Mais même malgré cela ils arrivaient quand même a se voir. Ils s'étaient vue une, deux, ...trois, et au fur et a mesure qu'il se voyait même si s'était pas souvent une amitié s'était crée entre eux, et même plus que s'en qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Mais... et si jamais ils se revoyaient et qu'ils se retrouvaient en ayant disons …. tout l'éternité pour réalisé ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre... et peut-être même ils pourront se créer un avenir à deux.


	2. Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?**

Un jour au cœur du Sereitei, se réveilla le petit capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13, heureux d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Attendez... quelque chose cloche... il avait passé _une bonne nuit_. Ça ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais de passé une bonne nuit, car il était toujours déranger par deux choses : soit par Matsumoto qui s'incrustait dans son lit prétextant avoir trop but suit a une beuverie avec sa bande d'alcoolique ou soit a cause de Hinamori qui venait pour lui demander un putain de conseil à deux heures du matin, vous vous rendez compte !

Toshiro se dépêcha de sortir de son futon et s' habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide a son miroir et il remarqua a qu'elle point il avait changé en un an. Ses cheveux blanc comme la neige avait perdu un peu de volume, il portait maintenant une écharpe verte assez délabré, et a son grand regret il n'avait prit que quelque centimètre, pas plus (en clair c'est le style de Toshiro après que Ichigo est récupéré ses pouvoirs). Après ce bref Toshiro se dirigea vers sa division vers sa division avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il entendit des bruits étranges à l'intérieur. Prudent et sur ses gardes, il dégainât son zanpaktô , Hyôrinmaru, et entra dans le bureau. À l'intérieur, il y découvrit une masse noire mouvante accompagnée d'une tête rousse en train de fouillée dans son bureau. Il fallait être complètement con pour ne pas savoir qui était cette tête rousse écervelé célèbre dans tout le Gotei 13 pour son excès pour l'alcool, se dit le petit génie.

- Matsu...

- Oh, mais où elle est ?, grogna la concernée

- Ma...

- Mais c'est pas possible, elle était là hier.

- …

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

- MATSUMOTO !, finit par crier le petit capitaine.

- Aah !... Taichou vous m'aviez fait peur, ma poitrine a même faillit sortir de mon haut

- eh bien, tu as eu de la chance parce que sinon tu n'en n'aurait plus à l'heure qui ait.

- Mais euh... vous êtes cruel taicho.

- Merci du compliment , ça me touche énormément.

Toshiro se dirigea vers son bureau qui était un vrai bazar suit au passage l'incapable et dingue Matsumoto. Lui qui avait pourtant bien rangé son bureau la veille et le voilà dérangé, désordonné, par son incapable vice-capitaine. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa fukutaichou. Cette dernière d'ailleurs sentit la température ambiante se rapprocher rapidement de zéro.

- Matsumoto, je peux savoir ce que tu cherchai dans mon bureau. ?, demanda -t-il d'un ton hivernal tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- Ah oui, au faite taichou vous feriez mieux de rangez votre bureau car on ne trouve rien dedans...

La température chuta encore dans la pièce, sentant que sa transformation en glaçon était imminente, la rousse n'hésita pas a lui révélé la vérité.

- En réalité taichou, je cherchais la liste.

- Quelle liste ?

- …

- Répond Matsumoto, ordonna -t-il de sa voix de glace.

- … Taicho, vous avez oubliée ?

- Ah, et tu peut me dire se que j'ai put oublié, toi qui est si bien informé, dit le petit génie sur un ton assez agacé, c'est vrai que ce matin il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

- Taicho, aujourd'hui que nous accueillons les nouvelles recrues.

- ….

La... _la journée d'accueil des nouveaux venus_, même si Toshiro était fier de sa fonction de capitaine, il y avait une chose pour lequel notre cher petit capitaine détestait et c'était bien sur, la journée des nouveaux venus. Il détestait cela, car durant toute la journée il devait resté assis en train de regardé les nouveaux arrivants se présenté à lui et les regarder se battre pour certains afin de déterminer leur rang. Toshiro détestait resté assis sans rien faire car il pour lui il avait mieux affaire que surveillé une bande de gamin. Mais pour lui le pire c'était après car pour une question qu'il ignore encore il se faisait poursuivre et questionner par une bande de folle hystériques.

Matsumoto regarda son capitaine d'un air angoissé. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur le bureau et sa tête dans ses mains. Non, il n'allait pas recommencer quand, chaque an c'était pareil. Bien qu'elle savait que son capitaine était toujours froid et sévère, elle détestait le voir ainsi.

- Taicho...

- …

- Taicho, arrêté de déprimer pour cela, ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine.

- ….

- En tant que capitaine vous devriez soutenir vos troupes en leurs faisaient un bon accueil je sais que vous détestez cela, donc venez s'il vous plaît. Eh pour une fois pour toute arrêté de faire votre enfant gâtée ! Et allons les accueillir comme il se doit !

Toshiro n'en revenait pas, sa fukutaicho Matsumoto venait … de lui faire la morale, il était tombé sur la tête ce matin ou quoi. Mais même si ça lui paraissait étrange il devait bien qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais manquer a ses devoirs de capitaine et maintenant a cause d'un petit caprice de sa part le voilà en train de se faire gronder par sa vice-capitaine comme un enfant face à sa mère.

Résigné a devoir tôt tard le faire il se dirigea avec sa vice-capitaine vers le bâtiment principale de la dixième division.

- Toshiro x Karin -

Elle était toute existé. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi impatiente. Après presque un an d'attente, elle était heureuse de bientôt avoir un ami car contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'avait pu se faire aucun ami sa formation, car les élève se méfiait d'elle parce qu'elle avait du talent et que son nom de famille était « Kurosaki ». Et quand comme une conne elle a osé dire le « héros » de la Soul Society était son frère, là, ça à été pire car ils se mettaient à la narguer, à se moquer d'elle, et se foutre de sa gueule.

Mais étrangement elle n'en n'avait rien a faire, c'est vrai que une ou deux il en ont payé le prit fort car vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas la chercher trop. Mais sinon elle n'en n'avait rien a faire de ce que les gens pensent d'elle. Car elle savait que elle était elle et que ichi-nii était ichi-nii.

Suivant les indications des encadreurs elle se dirigea vers un immense bâtiment. Arrivé devant le bâtiment elle admira le dix en haut de la porte durant quelque seconde. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé intégré la division de Toshiro, même si c'est vra qu'elle l'avait un peu souhaité. Au moins elle se sentait rassurée elle sentait que ça allait lui plaire d'être sous ses ordres.

- Toshiro x Karin -

Le capitaine Hitsugaya entra dans la salle, a sa juste présence la petite assemblée _(ben ouais,150 c'est pas beaucoup) _se tut immédiatement. Car on aurait pas dit par sa taille mais il un réiatsu impressionnant et froid. Traversant l'allée qui tranchait la pièce en deux, le tendo s'assit finalement sur un petit trône orné d'un coussin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche puis à sa droite comme si il y cherchait quelque chose. Après quelque seconde, il inspira, et il cria d'une voix glaciale :

- MATSUMOTO !

Deux seconde après avoir criée Toshiro aperçut la personne concernée courir vers le lui. Une fois à l'intérieur et face à lui, il grogna :

- Matsumoto, je peut savoir où tu était ?

- Komenasaï taicho,annonça Matsumoto d'une voix plus stricte que d'habitude, mais on m'avait appelé pour vous dire quelque chose mais ça peut attendre, taicho.

- Bien, commençons. Matsumoto explique le programme veut-tu.

- Bien taicho.

Elle s'avança vers l'assemblé et dit d'une voix claire et droite :

- Bien,salutation jeunes shinigamis et bienvenue à la dixième division du Gotei 13. Je vous prévient tout de suite ça ne seras pas une partie de plaisir. En tant que shinigami vous devez faire preuve de rigueur et de sérieux. Soyez sûr que c'est en appliquant ces deux règles que vous pourrez vous faire un nom dans nos rangs. Bon, maintenant, je vous explique le programme d'aujourd'hui. Vous aurez juste a vous présentez et prêter serment et il déduira en quelle escouade vous êtes. Pour les meilleurs d'entre vous, vous devrez vous affronter et peut-être que l'on assignera un rang. Bon commençons.

Elle pointa du doigt un homme en bout d'allée et dit :

- Toi, avance.

Il se leva d'un pas un peu faiblard et se dirigea vers son capitaine une fois face, il fit une révérence et dit :

- Moi, Igitsu Kuroshin, je me met a vos ordres capitaine Hitsugaya.

Après avoir étudié le réiatsu du jeune venu, Toshiro annonça de sa voix froide :

- Bien, vous serez dans l'escouade sept. Suivant.

Il alla s'asseoir et celui qui était à côté de lui vinrent à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que toute la matinée continua ainsi avec quelque crise de colère que le petit capitaine passait sur sa fukutaicho, car elle commençait à s'endormir.

Il allait bientôt être onze heures et notre petit capitaine commençait a avoir faim. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore finit de répartir les troupes , mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée.

C'était au tour d'une jeune fille d'avancé face à lui. Et sa tenue l'interpella toute de suite : elle avait le bas habituelle de l'uniforme mais à la place du haut elle avait un bandage recouvrant sa poitrine. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à prêter serment quand Toshiro l'interrompt:

- Mademoiselle, votre tenu n'est pas réglementaire, mais je suis sûr que vous avez une bonne raison de vous présenter ainsi devant moi.

La jeune fille regarda son capitaine d'un air ahurit, et finit par dire :

- Désolé, mais quand j'utilise les techniques de mes zanpaktôs, le haut a pour habitude de partir en lambeaux.

Le tendo tique sur le « mes ». Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille ne possédait pas _un_ mais deux zanpaktôs. Juste après il remarqua qu'un réiastu impressionnant de dégageait de la jeune fille.

Et étrangement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au milieu de dos, et des yeux bleus marines qui paraissaient presque noir. Il croisa son regard et sentit un peu de nostalgie en lui, conne-ci il retrouvait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Quel est votre nom ?, ordonna Toshiro

De la déception s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle soupira, et malgré sa déception elle dit sur un ton ferme :

- Mon nom est Kurosaki Karin.

Silence.

Ne trouvant rien a dire sur le choc de cette révélation, la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche était :

- PUTAIN ? QU'EST QUE TU FOUT LA !?


	3. Elle aura ma peau

**Elle aura ma peau.**

Karin regardait le petit capitaine d'un air ahurit, non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentit la colère montée rapidement.

- Eh non mais attend, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, mais quand même ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies oubliée !

Toshiro,lui, était complètement dépassé par la situation. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais la plus importante était bien sûr : comment se faisait-il que la petite fille avec qu'il jouait au foot se trouvait en face de lui, en plein cœur du Gotei 13 et habillé en shinigami ? C'était incompréhensible.

Matsumoto, quand à elle regardait la scène bouche bée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son taicho, dans un tel état. Bon c'est vrai elle l'avait déjà péter les plombs à cause d'elle. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de son taicho avait changé, elle pouvait distingué quelque chose comme de la peur ? Mais de quoi avait t-il peur ? Et qui était donc cette jeune fille ? Pourquoi elle le troublait autant ?

- T'as dit quoi là ?, s'exclama Toshiro.

- Tu m'as bien entendu « flocon de neige », répéta la brune avec un sourire sournois au lèvres.

- Tu vas voir un peu la correction que tu mérites, petite garce.

Exaspérée par cette discution, et voyant également sa mort imminente par l'impressionnant réiatsu de Toshiro qui se répandait dangereusement dans la salle, Karin préféra retournée s'asseoir sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Eh, reviens immédiatement !, cria Toshiro.

- Tu rêve, répondit Karin tout en continuant sa route.

- C'est un ordre de ton capitaine, ordonna le petit capitaine d'une voix encore plus glaciale que d'habitude.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et revint en arrière d'un pas décidé en serrant les poings.

- Tu vois que tu peux écouté quand on te pa...

Toshiro ne put terminé sa phrase à cause de l'énorme _gifle_ qu'il s'était pris. La force du coup le fit atterrir sur son coussin, un peu sonné. Sa fukutaicho vint à sa rescousse pour l'aider à se redresser, mais cette dernière sursauta face au réiatsu de son taicho qui venait de se libérer complètement, même l'assemblé était terrifiée et même tétanisée. Mais ceux qui était a plaindre était les mûrs de la pièces qui commençait à se recouvrir de glace à une vitesse affolante. Quand Toshiro repris ses esprits, Karin n'était plus là, son regard devint plus obscure que jamais et dans un grognement il dit :

- La garce

_(du calme il faut être peace dans la vie)_

- Toshiro x Karin -

Karin était désespérée, comment Toshiro son seul ami de tout le Sereitei avait put l'oublier ? Et toue ces fois où il venait s'amuser avec elle et ses amis, tout ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, est ce que ça comptait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait penser à elle au moins une fois durant l'année où il ne s'était pas vus ?

Elle était tellement désemparée qu'elle ne chercha même une réponse et continua de courir à toute vitesse (_elle n'avait rien trouver a faire que courir pour évacuer sa tristesse, super..._ -_-). Sans même sans rendre compte elle était loin de la dixième division un peu trop même car elle commençait à se rapprocher d'un division qu'elle devrait éviter.

Fatiguée et à bout de souffle elle s'écroula contre un mur en attendant de reprendre son souffle. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment quelle était dans un couloir vide.

_**-**__ super... _, pensa Karin, _je débarque à peine et voilà que je me perds, franchement il n'y a pas mieux pour commencer...peut-être que je ferai mieux de rentrer à la division si je ne veux pas causer de problème._

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle avança dans le couloir en espérant trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Au bout de cinq minutes elle aperçut de dos un homme porta un uniforme de shinigami et un haori, un capitaine ?

- Eh, monsieur ?, appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

L' homme tourna la tête vers sa direction et Karin remarqua qu'il avait une longue barbe blanche nattée, des sourcils longs et poilus, et un visage tellement fripé que l'on voyait même pas ses yeux, un papy ?

- Qu'il y a t-il jeune fille ?, demanda le papy

- Euh en faite je suis perdue, pouvait vous m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, s'il vous plaît ?

Le vieil homme laissa paraître un peu ses yeux.

- D'où venait vous jeune fille ?

- Hum... de la dixième division ?

- ….

- Quoi ?

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouver à la première division, mademoiselle ?

- Euh... hum... disons que c'est assez long à expliquer.

- Toshiro x Karin -

Le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, était quelqu'un pour qui à l'heure actuelle était à éviter, avec sous peine de se retrouver soit de se retrouver en quelques secondes de recouverts de glace, ou soit (_avec très peu de chance_) vous attraperez un gros rhume pour environs un mois. Le tendo passa au peigne fin dans toutes les divisions à la recherche d'une petite brune, si elle ne veut pas risquer d'être un bloc de glace pour les cents prochaines années.

Bien sûr, il n'est pas nécessaire de mentionné qu'il s'est fait interpellé par la moitié des capitaines pour les ravages qu'il causait dans leurs divisions. Sauf que après des heures de recherches, les choses semblait désespérées car il avait fouillé dans tout le Gotei 13, sauf dans un seul endroit : la première division.

« elle à quand même pas osée, espéra Toshiro au plus profond de lui-même »

Après s'être calmée le plus possible ( _ben ouais, il n'allait pas entrer comme un __fou dans la division du Soutaicho_), il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la division. À peine avait t-il fait une dizaine de pas à l'intérieur, qu'il reconnut le réiatsu de la « garce », il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers l'origine de cette pression spirituelle. Il arriva finalement devant une majestueuse maison qu'il observait de air épouvanté. À l'heure actuelle une seule question régnait dans sa tête : « Comment cette conne s'était débrouiller pour se retrouver dans la maison du Soutaicho?! ».

Absorbée par mille et une question dans sa tête il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un serviteur l'appelait :

- Hitsugaya-taicho, entrez s'il vous plaît, Yamamoto-taicho, vous attend.

- Bien.

Il suivit le serviteur jusqu'à une porte, qu'il ouvrit pour laisser Toshiro passer. Le petit capitaine entra dans la pièce et fut plus que surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, c'est vrai que Karin était là avec le Soutaicho mais donnant un spectacle assez particulier. Le Soutaicho était assis en tailleur adossé au fond de la pièce, avec Karin recroquevillé sur les genoux du Soutaicho totalement endormi, on aurai presque dit une petite fille dans les bras de son grand-père. Le petit capitaine n'en revenait pas, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, vous voilà enfin, s'exclama le vieux capitaine.

- Euh Hai taicho, mais vous savez qu'elle est la raison de ma venue.

- Asseyez- vous, je vous pris, je voulais justement en parler avec vous.

Toshiro s'assit devant le capitaine-commandant avec le plus de sérénité possible car la seule qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle, s'était d'étrangler une brune qui l'avait mit dans une situation très embarrassante.

- Bien, vous vous doutez de la raison de votre venue ici, commença le vieil homme.

- Euh oui... je présume, répondit Toshiro.

- En faite je voulais vous parlez d'« elle », dit -il en adressant un regard à la jeune fille toujours somnolente sur ses genoux.

- Justement, je voudrai...

- Je voudrai qu'elle cohabite avec vous, coupa l'ossan.

- QUOI ?!

- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est un ordre, affirma l'ancien.

- Dites moi au moins pourquoi ?

- Car elle possède des zanpaktôs « futago » ?

- Des quoi ?

- Ce sont des zanpaktôs « jumeau », si vous préférez, en claire ils sont nés en même temps. Comme vous le savez chaque shinigami reçoit au début un asauchi, ce zanpaktô sans nom, eh bien il existe un cas particulier ou deux zanpaktô sont formés.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nécessite qu'elle vive avec moi.

- En réalité il existe une légende sur eux. Il paraîtrait que leur pourvoir soit supérieur à le normale d'un zanpaktô ordinaire, et là je vous parle d'un seul des deux, mais qu'il y a aussi une contradiction, d'après mes connaissances. Donc j'aimerai que vous la surveiller, en plus d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit vous êtes assez proches.

- Mais...

- Hitsugaya-taicho, ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre, termina le Soutaicho d'un ton sévère.

- Hai, taicho

- Bien, maintenant prenez la car ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle est sur mes genoux et je commence à avoir mal, grogna le vieil homme.

- Bien.

Toshiro, la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et étrangement il ne put ne pas se sentir gêner de porter une fille comme cela. Il salua le commandant et s'en alla pour retrouver ses appartement à l'aide de shumpô pour éviter les mauvaises langues. La nuit était tombé et il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de s'endormir et oublier cette journée. Avant d'arriver chez lui, il adressa un regard la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à son haori et il eut une dernière pensée pour elle.

« c'est clair qu'elle aura ma peau »

* * *

Alexyae : Karin, de quoi as tu parlé avec le Soutaicho

Karin : oh ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, rien d'important (sourire sournois)

Alexyae : Pauvre Toshiro je le plains (tout bas)

Karin : tu as dit quelque chose ?

Alexyae : euh non... rien.


	4. Gomenasai

Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,

Bon ok, je vais être simple. En réalité, comme je suis en terminale je dois réviser pour le bac donc il se peu que je ne publie rien pour un moment. _**J'ai bien dit qu'il se peu que je ne publie rien**_, car en réalité j'ai presque finit d'écrire le prochain chapitre.

Mais avant tout je suis vraiment désolé.

Gomenasai minna


	5. Un combat

Salut je suis de retour et ça c'est mon chapitre spécial rentrée. En réalité je ne publie jamais durant les vacances, ben quoi je dois vivre également. Et maintenant que l'école est revenue je dois me mettre au travail également. Pour vous remercier d'avoir attendu voici un chapitre bien long.

Allez bonne lecture.

**Un combat**

Une douce brise aux odeurs de lys caressait le visage inconscient du jeune homme laissant flotter ainsi quelques une de ses mèches blanches. Un air frais remplissait la chambre, réveillant ainsi délicatement le jeune prince des glaces. Dans un élan de fatigue le petit capitaine ouvrit ses yeux, laissant paraître son magnifique regard turquoise. Mais il les referma aussitôt car un rayon de soleil l'éblouit. Sentant la brise lui caressant le visage, le petit capitaine se lassait bercé petit à petit par la fatigue. Dans un mouvement de tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et ouvrit ses yeux d'effroi : 6h40 ! Normalement à cette heure-ci il est déjà partit de chez lui ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Toshiro sorti de son futon et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Après s'être habillé convenablement, il se rendit dans la salle de séjour de sa demeure pour dire au revoir à son obaa-chan et s'en aller (e_t oui car notre petite capitaine ne loge pas dans une simple maison mais dans un véritable manoir avec jardin, des serviteurs, de nombreuses chambres et etc._), mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant dans le salon une jeune fille brune qu'il connaissait bien assit à table sirotant un thé tranquillement comme-ci de rien n'était.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?!, s'exclama Toshiro.

- Hein ?, répondit l'ébène ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Il n'y a pas de « hein » qui tiennent, répond à ma question.

- Ben en fait..., je ne sais pas trop par ce que c'est toi me dire ce que je fais ici. Je me suis réveiller dans une chambre, donc j'ai cherché quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce que je faisais ici et j'ai trouvé une vielle dame très gentille d'ailleurs, elle est parti en cuisine pour faire à manger, et elle m'a dit de t'attendre car c'est avec que toi que je devais parler. Oh et apparemment mes affaires ont été transférée chez toi, mais du calme je les aie mis dans la chambre ou j'étais. Voilà tu sais tout, finit-elle en sirotant un peu de thé. Oh une dernière chose, comme ça se fait qu'un gamin comme toi possède une maison pareille.

- La ferme, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas un gamin comme toi !

Après que Karin est finit de raconté sa petite « aventure », Toshiro se maudit d'avoir oublié ce _détail_. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si désormais il devait cohabiter avec elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la concernée et vu qu'elle portait la même tenue indécente que hier

(_En clair il parlait du fait qu'elle ne portait que le bas de l'uniforme habituel et un bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine_).

- Tu ne sors pas habillé comme ça.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, je n'accepte pas que tu sors de chez moi habillé ainsi, insista le blanc.

- Mais mes Zanpaktôs …, se défendit l'ébène.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, coupa le génie, va mettre autres choses.

- Mais...

- _Tout de suite_, ordonna le petit capitaine de la dixième division.

- Très bien monsieur. Non mais sérieux on dirait Ichi-nii.

Tandis que Karin sorti du salon avec un air dépité, elle croisa le regard froid de Toshiro et fit une petite moue. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à table afin d'attendre l'autre folle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre porte pour laisser apparaître une femme âgée portant un yukata beige, ayant dans ses mains un plateau rempli d'onigiri dans les mains.

- Okayo obaa-chan.

- Okayo Toshiro-chan.

Pendant que sa grand-mère venait s'asseoir à sa table, le petit capitaine regardait sa grand-mère avec une tendresse que personne n'aurait crue possible de voir. Son visage était si apaisé et enjoué que l'on aurait presque que dit un Toshiro l'aimait par-dessus tout, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle et son visage doux et réconfortant toute sa rancune et sa colère s'en volaient miraculeusement.

- Toshiro-chan?

- Hai, obaa-chan?

- Puis-je te posé une question ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le gamin en prenant un onigiri.

- Qui est donc cette jeune fille, Toshiro-chan ?

- Qui Karin ? Une connaissance, pourquoi cette question ?, demanda-t-il en commencent à manger.

- C'est juste que ce soit rare de te voir parlé si ouvertement avec quelqu'un ?

- Tu nous écoutais ?

- Je vous ai entendu vous chamailler. Alors, qui est-elle ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit obaa-chan, c'est une connaissance. Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Toshiro-chan à l'air d'apprécier Karin-chan.

- Hum ?

- De plus, elle semble beaucoup tenir à toi Toshiro-chan. Et elle a dit que vous étiez de bons amis.

- Hein ?

- Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle et toi vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si, c'est vrai, c'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu me parle d'elle.

- C'est que normalement quand Toshiro-chan rentre à la maison, il ne ramène personne et encore moins une princesse dans ses bras, rigola-t-elle.

- Je n'allais quand même pas la traîner au sol comme un sac de patate ! Et depuis quand Karin est une princesse ? Elle n'est même pas une vraie fille !

- Merci beaucoup c'est super sympa, dit une voix derrière lui.

Toshiro se retourna et fit face au regard sombre de la brune qui était revenu.

- Quoi ?, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si ce que j'ai dit te dérange ce n'est pas mon problème, en tous cas c'est vrai, et je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- ...

- Quoi je n'aurais pas dut dire ça ?

- Non.

- ... ?

- Quoi ?, mon père m'a bien confondu avec un garçon à ma naissance.

- Sérieux...?

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de mon idiot de père ?, demanda-t-elle en affichant un visage plus que sérieux.

C'est sûr que sur ce sujet il l'était ; d'après ces souvenirs sur Shiba-taicho (_l'ancien nom d'Isshin_) c'était quelqu'un d'assez... bizarre et fainéant, même encore plus que Matsumoto. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que son ancien capitaine était devenue médecin, père et veuf, bien qu'il fut très surpris par cette découverte il ne lui demanda aucune explication, pourquoi ? Après tout s'était ça vie privée, même si c'est vrai qu'i se demander qui est l'idiote qui a pu l'épouser (_eh n'insulte pas Masaki, tu m'entends si tu savais quel courage elle a eu de l'épouser _T_T)

Il posa son regard turquoise sur Karin et remarque qu'elle avait suivi ses ordres et mis un shihakusho en bon et dut forme. C'est en regardant Karin qu'il se rappela qu'il était en retard, _eh merde_. Il dépêcha de saluer sa grand-mère et parti pratiquement en courant de chez lui.

- Toshiro x Karin -

Dans le bureau de la dixième division dormait sur le canapé une magnifique rousse à la poitrine proéminente et aux formes avantageuse. Se lovant un peu plus

Cela devait être fort agréable, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée surtout quand le taicho de la division dans laquelle elle était affecté la regardait avec un air de mépris et qui avait de nombreuses chances de se retrouver accusé d'homicide volontaire.

Et oui en effet, le taicho de la dixième division Hitsugaya Toshiro, venait tout juste d'arriver dans son bureau et d'y découvrir « ça », c'est-à-dire pour être plus précis sa fukutaicho affalée sur le canapé au lieu d'être à son poste. Sauf qu'après tout il ne pouvait pas la plaindre, il l'avait quand même donné beaucoup de travail hier avec les nouvelles recrues. Il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que maintenant elle soit fatigué, même lui serait épuisé après ça.

Il s'avança, lasse, vers sa vice-capitaine afin de la réveillé.

- Debout Matsumoto, appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Matsumoto, recommença-t-il un peu plus fort.

Pas de réponse.

Énervé pas le manque de réaction de la part de la rousse, le jeune capitaine s'accroupit aux côtés de la jeune femme et …

- MATSUMOTO !

La rousse se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant dans la foulée le blanc avec ses deux airbags qui lui sert de poitrine. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que ses choses qu'elle porte sont en faites une armes redoutable ?

- Eh ? qui… qui m'as touchée ?, demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Matsumoto, toi…, gémi le taicho affalé au sol.

- …taicho ? mais que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? …Hein ? taicho vous êtes un pervers ?!

- Tu vas arrêter de débiter des bêtises pareilles !, cria-t-il en se levant du sol, et si tu veux dormir tu n'as qu'as le faire dans ta chambre pas dans mon bureau.

Mais taicho, geint-elle, vous ne saviez pas à quel point ça a été dur hier avec tous ces nouveaux à encadrer, à surveiller, certains ont même essayé de croire que j'étais une fille facile non mais vous imaginer. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la nuit que j'ai passée la nuit dernière, un véritable cauchemar.

Il soupira face aux plaintes de la rousse, c'est vrai que c'était une erreur de l'avoir laissé tout se travaille lors que c'était le sien. Et faut dire aussi qu'il la plaignait un peu c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile ce genres d'obligation quand on ne sait pas se faire respecter.

- Bien exceptionnellement, je te laisse te reposer aujourd'hui.

- Vous êtes sérieux, oh merci taicho, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ouais, maintenant sors du bureau j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend.

- Vous êtes tellement gentils taicho, commença Matsumoto

- Matsumoto tais-toi et sors de mon bu…

- Vous savez ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore de petite-amie, vous savez je connais quelqu'un qui serais…

- Matsumoto tu as deux secondes pour sortir d'ici sinon tu feras toute la paperasse et je...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer que dans un grand courant d'air que la vice-capitaine disparue de son champ de vision.

_Elle a surement dut disparaître en entendant le mot paperasse_, réalisa le tendo.

En lâchant un soupir, il remarqua que le silence était enfin revenu. Kami-sama merci, il allait pouvoir travailler en paix.

- Toshiro x Karin -

Après trois heures de durs labeurs, le jeune capitaine fut interrompu par une personne qui frappait à la porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un grand homme bâtit et tatoué, aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Bon jour Hitsugaya-taicho, dit la voix grave du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Abarai-fukutaicho, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il, hum... excusez-moi un instant.

Il sortit de la pièce une seconde sous le regard intrigué du blanc et il revint dans le bureau suivit de Karin qui avait l'air assez mécontente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette fois ? Lui qui avait fait l'effort de ne pas la sanctionner pour la veille, et maintenant ça, ok là c'est sûr elle n'allait pas y couper.

- J'ai trouvé cette personne en train de déranger les gades de la première division.

- Quoi ?!, s'exclama le blanc de sa voix de glace.

- Oui, apparemment elle demandait à voir quelqu'un de la première, mais les gardes n'ont pas compris de qui il s'agissait. J'ai pensé qu'il serait sage de vous l'emmener parce que quand je suis arrivé ils commençaient à en venir aux mains.

_Quoi ?_ Toshiro était sidéré, elle avait tenté de frapper des membres de la première division. Ne savait-elle pas que c'est la division du capitaine-commandant et qu'il fallait éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec elle ?

- Merci Abarai-fukutaicho, vous pouvez disposer, grogna-t-il.

Juste après que le rouge est franchi la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- C'est moi ou tu cherches réellement à me faire condamner, demanda-t-il de sa voix de glace.

- Non, répondu-t-elle tout simplement.

- Alors je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à la première division!, cria-t-il.

- Ne crie pas sur moi comme ça, tout ce que je voulais moi c'était voir le papy, se justifia-t-elle.

- ... qui ?

- Hier j'ai rencontré un vieux monsieur à la première division, ne me demande pas comme je suis arrivé là-bas je ne sais même pas moi-même, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant qu'il allait encore gueuler sur elle, on a discuté et il m'as même invité à manger avec lui et…

- Attend deux secondes, coupa le blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Le vieil homme dont tu parles, il n'aurait pas une cicatrice semblable à une croix sur la tête et une longue barbe ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Toshiro la regarda incrédule ne savait-elle vraiment pas à qui elle avait rencontré hier.

- Idiote c'était le Sotaicho !

Hein ?!

_- Ok, elle ne savait vraiment pas_

- Karin réfléchit quelques instant et dit :

- Toshiro u peux m'emmener voir papy ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu dois l'appeler Sotaicho.

- Ouais, ouais, ok, alors tu m'emmène

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de un je ne suis pas sûr que les gardes me laisseront passer et de deux parce que le vieux et moi on s'est promis de quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon et quoi ?

- Un combat.

* * *

Alexyae : Voilà c'est finit et dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons droit à un combat de titan.

Toshiro : C'est vrais ils vont réellement se battre !?

Alexyae : Oui, pourquoi ?

Toshiro : Kami-sama…

Alexyae : review ?


End file.
